Issue 100
Issue 100 is the one-hundredth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 17: Something To Fear. It was originally published on July 11, 2012. Plot Synopsis The three Saviors that were seen in Issue 99 are complaining about the plan to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. One of them says that he is going to head for an unknown man by the name of Paul, whose group is farthest away. The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens are seen praying for their lives. Spencer approaches Andrea while she is keeping watch on top of the wall. Andrea is reluctant to talk to him when he starts to mention her and Rick, possibly thinking he's going to act jealous, but he instead reveals that he's happy for her and Rick. Eugene is seen mourning over Abraham's grave, while Gabriel is in the church, praying. Aaron and Eric prepare for the Saviors, taking an inventory of the Safe-Zone's guns and ammunition. While on the road, Michonne states that the group will not make it to the Hilltop Colony in time. Glenn is still optimistic about it but they stop the van for the night. As Michonne takes first watch, Rick thanks her for everything, and says they'll have to be on the road by dawn. Rick says goodbye to Glenn, and states that he is happy for him. Later, as Michonne kills a few roamers, Rick takes over her shift. Rick sits on top of the van, barely awake, when suddenly a man catcher is put around his neck and he is pulled off the van. The perpetrator turns out to be the Savior Rick spared on the road earlier to deliver a message to Negan. He taunts Rick, before ordering one of the three Saviors accompanying him to signal the rest. The Savior fires his gun in the air. The survivors rush out of the van only to find Rick being held hostage. Before they can even get their bearings, a truck pulls up carrying a massive group of Saviors. A man carrying a modified baseball bat asks for the leader, so the Savior that captured Rick identifies him as such. The man introduces himself as Negan. The Saviors line up the survivors from the van (Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne, and Heath) on their knees before Negan. Negan informs the group that he wants revenge for the dead Saviors that Rick and his people killed. Negan then dictates the terms for the group's survival; everything in the Alexandria Safe-Zone now belongs to the Saviors. Negan further states that there is a new world order and that Rick and his people now follow Negan or they will die. Negan then tells Rick that he is going to kill one of the group to show Rick's people that he is in charge. Negan introduces his weapon of choice for the execution: Lucille - a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. After a long narrative from Negan about who should be killed with Lucille, Negan randomly picks Glenn as his victim by playing a game of "eeny, meeny, miny, moe". Maggie panics, as Glenn begs Negan not to kill him. Rick tries to intervene, but Negan snaps at Rick, telling him that there are fifty men surrounding them and they will all die if they try to stop Glenn's execution. Rick and the others remain silent and watch in horror and cry with bowed heads as Negan smashes Glenn's head in with Lucille. The first blow fractures Glenn's skull and pops out an eye. Everyone cries, looking horrified and angry at Negan. Negan then taunts the still conscious and now brain-damaged Glenn, who reaches out and calls for Maggie. Negan then repeatedly and brutally smashes Lucille into Glenn's head, leaving a mass of broken bone, smashed brains, and spattered blood. Still crying for his friend, Rick angrily tells Negan "I'm going to kill you. (...) Not today, not tomorrow... but I WILL kill you.". Negan gleefully tells him that he won't, as his best chance is right now. He challenges Rick to do so, though ensuring him that as soon as he does, the Saviors will kill the survivors on the spot. He also threatens to have his men gang rape Carl if Rick continues to act defiantly. After slapping Rick around, Negan once again reiterates that he's the one in charge now. He informs Rick and his group that the Saviors will be back in one week to collect half of everything in their community. He turns around, leaving the survivors with Glenn's mangled corpse. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Spencer Monroe *David *Connor *Mike *Martin *Negan *The Saviors Deaths *Glenn Trivia *First appearance of Mike. *First appearance of Martin. *First appearance of Negan. *First appearance of Lucille. *First mention of Paul. *Last appearance of Glenn. (Alive) *This issue had the most variant covers of any issue so far, with sixteenRich Johnston Is This The Walking Dead #100 15th Cover? Retailers To Receive Appreciation Signed Cover Next Week Bleeding Cool (August 4, 2012) different covers by authors such as Charlie Adlard, Todd McFarlane, Sean Phillips, Marc Silvestri, Bryan Hitch, Frank Quitely, Ryan Ottley, and Matthew Roberts.Spencer Perry Details, Cover for The Walking Dead Issue #100 Shock Till You Drop (April 13, 2012.) For all the variant covers, see Volume 17: Something To Fear/Gallery. *A program called The Hero Initiative had artists draw covers for the monumental issue. These covers were auctioned off to support struggling comic writers and illustrators. *Robert Kirkman stated that "Issue #100 is going to easily be the most gruesome, most violent, disturbing issue of The Walking Dead yet."TJ Dietsch ROBERT KIRKMAN CELEBRATES 100 ISSUES OF "THE WALKING DEAD" Comic Book Reader (May 9, 2012.) *One of the variant covers shows Rick Grimes standing amongst a landscape of dead bodies which include every prominent character that has died within the Comic Series.Renee Phillips 'The Walking Dead' comic series: 100th issue cover released, Examiner, (April 12, 2012). *Image Comics released a teaser for Issue 100 that states, "Lucille Is Coming", with The Walking Dead logo beneath it.Alex Lynch COMICS: The Walking Dead #100 Teases New Character "Lucille". ComicBookMovie.com (June 19, 2012) **This was a hint to Negan's weapon of choice: his baseball bat with barbed wire around the end. *''The Walking Dead'' #100 sold out of its initial 383,612 issue order, breaking the record for best-selling comic book in initial orders for any publisher since 1997.Ben Silverio 'The Walking Dead' #100 Sells Out Of Initial 383k Order ScienceFiction.com (July 17, 2012) *Since The Walking Dead #100 sold out of its initial issue order, it went to a second printing. The second printing included a new cover featuring Negan with his signature weapon, "Lucille".Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead #100 Gets a Second Printing ComicBook.com (July 18, 2012) **The second printing of Issue 100 also sold out and went to a third printing. The third print had the 4th part of the continuing landscape image featuring Negan and his weapon of choice, "Lucille", that began with issues #97 to #99.Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead Heading Back to Press on #100, 101 With Yet More Covers Comicbook.com (August 22, 2012) *It was announced that certain retailers are to receive a special "appreciation" cover of The Walking Dead #100 featuring Negan's weapon of choice, "Lucille". The issues are signed by Robert Kirkman and are limited to 500 copies.Rich Johnston Walking Dead #100 Retailer Limited Variant To Feature Lucille Bleeding Cool (August 8, 2012) *This issue marked the end of the longest romantic relationship in the series between Glenn and Maggie (91 issues since Issue 10 until this issue). *This issue is 31 pages long, making it one of several extended issues, along with Issue 127, Issue 150, Issue 163, Issue 167, Issue 191, Issue 192 and Issue 193. References External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/07/13/the-walking-dead-100-review ru:Выпуск 100 100 Category:Media and Merchandise